


With Friends Like That...

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His best friend is as calm as ever even as he's carrying him like a bride, "I could just lean on your shoulder or something."</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Friends Like That...

He's never quite blushed this hard before.  
  


"This is a little awkward..."  
  


"Not for me." Robin replied calmly, adjusting his grip behind Kon's knee.  
  


His best friend is as calm as ever even as he's carrying him like a bride, "I could just lean on your shoulder or something."  
  


"And hobble walk to the cycle I've got parked  _five blocks_  away?" Robin gives Kon an amused look.  
  


He's pretty sure he's blushing harder now as he throws an arm around Tim's shoulders. "Shut up and walk fast bird brain."  
  


"That attitude's only going to make me walk slower." Sure enough, Tim's strides were nice and lazy as he began to walk.  
  


Kon groaned, feeling embarrassed beyond belief that he was not only de-powered for a few hours but also had sprained his  _ankle_. ' _Kal's never gonna let me hear the end of this..._ ', he thought morosely. "Fine, can you  _please_  shut up and walk faster?"  
  


"Better." Tim replied, picking the pace up slightly.  
  


Kon was so glad that at least no one was around to see him like this.  
  


"You're really heavy, you know that?" Tim suddenly spoke, hefting Kon up a little higher in his arms. "You need to lay off all those burgers and pizza's."  
  


He gave his friend the most disparaging look he could manage, "I'm a growing boy, I need to eat."  
  


"Yeah, growing..." Kon yelped when he felt two fingers pinch his thighs, "Sideways."  
  


"Oh shut up Mr.I've-got-a-diet-plan-and-exercise-routine-that-could-kill-Jean-Claude-Van-Damme." Kon groused. "This isn't fat, it's  _muscles_. And if you wanna talk about gaining weight, have you seen your thighs?"  
  


"Muscle mass!" Tim retorted with a frown.  
  


Bart suddenly materialized in front of the bickering pair, "Whats-keeping-you-guys? What-happened-to-him?" And he laughed suddenly, "Me-Tim! Take-Kon-back-to-my-Batcave?"  
  


"When I get my powers back, I'm so gonna get even with you two." Kon grumbled as he blushed at his friend's chortles.


End file.
